


Неловко

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Это день рождения Ренджуна, и тот очень просил его придти. И даром, что день рождения был, на самом деле, месяц назад, у них с Джено он всегда один на двоих. Иногда Сычен думает, что у них всё — одно на двоих. Иногда Сычен думает, что было бы неплохо так же.





	Неловко

**Author's Note:**

> С Днём рождения, Джено ❤️

Когда запыхавшийся, но довольный Ренджун падает рядом с ним, едва не смахнув высокий стакан, где когда-то был мартини с соком, а теперь — одна мякоть и растаявший лёд, Сычен только молча двигается, позволяя младшему занять практически горизонтальное положение. У Ренджуна заискивающая улыбка и умоляющее «Гэ, пошли к нам! Хватит сидеть в одиночестве». У Сычена гудящая голова и пустой стакан из-под мартини.  
Сычен не жалеет, что пришёл. Потому что это день рождения Ренджуна и тот очень просил придти. И даром, что день рождения был, на самом деле, месяц назад, у них с Джено он всегда один на двоих.   
Иногда Сычен думает, что у них всё — одно на двоих.  
Иногда Сычен думает, что было бы неплохо так же.

Со стороны каждого именинника свои друзья, которые на самом деле давно все общие. За столом и на танцполе мешанина языков, песен и алкоголя, на столе — подарки и остатки торта, в который Тэн под крики Лукаса с просьбой «не портить тортик» пытался макнуть Ренджуна. Тот смешно вытирал перемазанный кремом нос и жаловался Джено, что снова принял на себя весь удар, совсем как на последнем тесте по экономике, а после — приносил из бара нож и две бутылки ламбруско. У Сычена от пузырьков забавно щекотало в носу, а ещё — в животе и немного в глазах, потому что «Сычен, правильно? Или лучше Винвин?» Потому что у Джено самые лучшие хёны, которые готовы прилететь с другого континента, чтобы отмечать его совершеннолетие, покупать бутылку чистого виски на всех вместо коктейлей (потому что «народ, ну это несерьезно!») и снимать компромат на то, как один именинник на спор целует другого, а потом ещё раз — уже не на спор, а на бис.  
Потому что на самом деле Сычен немного устал от шума, алкоголя и танцев — пусть даже ему никогда не станцевать женскую хореографию так же, как Донхёку, но он хотя бы попытался.  
Потому что «Джено велел тебя развлекать, но мне слишком неловко».  
Потому что у Сычена от смущения горят кончики ушей, а от протянутого виски — желудок, а от улыбки напротив горит, кажется, весь его внутренний мир, невзначай осыпаясь к чужим ногам.

Сычен хмурится и находит взглядом Ренджуна, который, подняв руки к голове, показывает ему сердечко. Потому что все глупые идеи Джено — это пятьдесят процентов глупых идей Ренджуна и ещё десять — Ченлэ и Джисона. Процент идей Донхёка от этого количества — сто двадцать плюс бесконечность, но их Донхёк не доверяет никому.

Сычен качает головой и смущенно смеётся, потому что неловко — это когда из головы вылетают все языки, кроме родного китайского, но этого хватает, чтобы ответить на вопрос. Потому что «Сычен» на китайском — то же самое, что и «Сычен» на корейском, и почти то же самое, что на английском, а Сычен на самом деле — это бабочки-пузырьки в желудке, белый шум вперемешку с последним хитом какой-то женской группы в голове и зависимость от чужой улыбки в перспективе.  
Сычен думает: в самой ближайшей.  
Сычен говорит: пойдём танцевать.  
Сычен убеждает себя, что о пропасти в четырнадцать часов между Америкой и Кореей он подумает позже.


End file.
